My Little Pony: a fantasy land
by Asterot
Summary: Un nuevo pony llega de forma inesperada a ponyville, un desconocido hecho lo envuelve en una nube de misterio al no poder recordar su pasado, siendo twilight y sus amigas quienes intenten ayudarlo a recordar o adaptarse a su nueva vida.
1. Capítulo 1: Neblina

My Little Pony

a fantasy land

Capitulo I: Neblina

Una gran confusión acompañada de la desorientación invaden mi ser, intento abrir mis ojos para darme una idea de en donde me encuentro, la luz del sol entre colándose por las hojas de los arboles hacen que cierre mis ojos de nuevo, no puedo recordar quien soy ó en donde me encuentro, mi cuerpo no puede moverse y mi cabeza es azotada por un dolor agudo, la confusión y el mareo no me dejan pensar con claridad y solo intento calmarme y escuchar a mi alrededor para darme una ligera idea de lo que pasa.

Escucho el viento entre las ramas de los arboles y las hojas siendo mecidas, el triar de las aves casi en un tono armonioso como si se tratara de una sinfonía ligera, la brisa es refrescante y su olor a tierra húmeda, puedo sentir el césped debajo de mi; es notable que me encuentro en alguna pradera cerca del bosque . abro mis ojos una ves mas y pudo ver que cerca hay un pequeño lago, tal ves si me refresco un poco y doy un trago de agua eso me ayude a aclara mis ideas.

Mi andar es un poco torpe y des balanceado, el mareo no es muy fuerte pero si lo suficiente como para sentirme aturdido por lo que avanzo un poco lento, al llagar a la orilla del lago miro mi reflejo pero siento como si ese no fuera yo, no me reconozco, siento como si mi mente estuviera divagando, cierro mis ojos y me inclino para beber un poco de agua, me levanto de nuevo y miro mi reflejo una ves mas, pero en esta ocasión veo el reflejo de alguien mas junto al mio, de alguien con peinado alto de color blanco con negro y un extravagante collar de oro. Mi reacción es retroceder rápidamente mientra mi mirada se dirige a ella.  
-No temas, no soy alguien peligrosa, mi nombre es Zecora, y veo que te encuentras confundido-, -Lo siento, pero la verdad no se en donde me encuentro-, Zecora me mira fijamente y me examina cuidadosamente con la mirada, -te encuentras en los limites del bosque Everfree-, la miro y trato de relacionar ese nombre pero mi mente se encuentra tan confusa que me resulta imposible esa tarea, -lo siento pero ese nombre no me resulta familiar-, -no te preocupes, ya recordaras algo mas tarde, pero tal ves pueda ayudarte. acompáñame y mi cabaña, seguramente tendré algo para ti-. Ella camina en dirección a la zona con mayor follaje y la sigo internándonos en aquel bosque, después de caminar un tiempo llagamos a una cabaña en la que entramos.

En el lugar hay estantes con frascos y del techo cuelgan otros recipientes, raíces y ramilletes, -espera buscare algo que pueda servirte-, ella toma recipientes y los vierte en un caldero y después de algunos minutos toma un cucharon con un liquido de color azul, -bebe esto, tu mente se aclara poco a poco y recordaras, pero te advierto que su efecto no sera inmediato-, agradezco con un movimiento de mi cabeza y bebo el brebaje que me ofreció, -gracias Zecora, no era necesario que te tomaras tantas molestias-, -no te preocupes, en mi trabajo... no, es un gran placer ayudar a los demás-. Tras beber la poción mi mente se siente mas relajada y poco a poco empiezo a recordar cosas básicas, pero aun muchas cosas se ven confusas. -Zecora, tu brebaje funciono empiezo a ver las cosas mas claras, déjame presentarme apropiadamente-, la miro fijamente a los ojos -mi nombre es keyt, por el momento es de lo único que estoy seguro, y te estoy muy agradecido por tu ayuda-, -mucho gusto keyt, no te preocupes poco a poco iras recordando, pero por ahora creo que sera mejor llevarte a ponyville, tal ves ahí haya alguien que sepa mas de ti-.

Zecora me guía hasta llegar a Ponyville el lugar no me resulta familiar pero es un lugar muy tranquilo y su atmósfera se siente llena de paz y armonía. -te llevare con una amiga, ella podrá ayudarte en este lugar, yo no conozco a muchos ponys de aquí- la miro con una expresión de duda y trato de observar a mi alrededor para darme una pequeña pista de mi persona, de buscar algo que me resulte familiar pero no puedo recordar ni lo mas mínimo si alguna vez estuve ahí. continuamos nuestro camino hasta llegar a una casa en un árbol.  
-aquí es donde mi amiga vive, ella podrá ayudarte, no temas ella es una pony de gran corazón y muy gentil-. Zecora toca a la puerta y tras escuchar algunos ruidos del otro lado la puerta se abre y puedo ver a la pony de la que Zecora me hablo, una unicornio de color morado con una cabellera color azul oscuro y un mechón rosado, mi mirada no puede apartarse de eso ojos color violeta, ella nos mira y saluda a Zecora, -hola Zecora a que debo tu gran visita hoy-, -hola twilight vengo a pedirte un favor pero primero debo presentarte a alguien-, Zecora se pone a un costado de mi y me señala con su casco, Twilight Sparkle el es Keyt, Keyt ella es twilight Sparkle-. Ambos nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos, -Mucho gusto- saludamos los dos al mismo tiempo creando una atmósfera algo incomoda, -lo siento- exclamo en un tono algo apenado, ella sonríe gentilmente, -no te preocupes, pero dime Zecora ¿cual es el favor que me quieres pedir?-.

Zecora le explica la situación mientras Twilight escucha detenidamente y ocasional mente me mira, -lo siento, pero la verdad no recuerdo a verlo visto antes, pero tal ves alguien del pueblo tenga alguna información al respecto-, -entonces te pediré otro favor- exclama Zecora,-podrías encargarte de el por este tiempo, yo debo recoger mas ingredientes y me tomara algunos días lejos de aquí-. La unicornio mueve se cabeza en aceptación, Zecora se dirige caminando hacia mi, -entonces aquí nos separamos, espero puedas recordar algo mas y encuentres tu camino a casa-, después de eso ella continua su camino alejándose por donde vino.

-Bueno, ya casi esta oscureciendo, creo que tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para preguntar si alguien sabe algo sobre ti-. -gracias, pero si esta oscureciendo debería encontrar algún lugar donde pasar la noche, ¿acaso conoces algún sitio en el que pueda pasar la noche?-, ella me mira y sonríe, -claro, esta noche la puedes pasar en mi casa-, -¿he?, pero soy un desconocido, no creo que deberías permitir que pasara la noche dentro de tu casa-, -no hay problema, puedo nota que eres una buena persona y ademas eres amigo de Zecora-, la miro fijamente y algo apenado respondo,-pero eso, no creo que sea correcto, no sabes nada de mi, ni siquiera yo se algo sobre mi-, -yo confió en ti, ademas puedo notar que no tienes ninguna mala intensión, alguien que se sorprende y se siente apenado así como lo haces no puede tener alguna mala intensión-, después de eso sonrió de una manera tan gentil de mi corazón se sintió confortado.

Ella entra a la casa y me hace una pequeña señal con su casco para que entrara con ella, el lugar es una gran biblioteca, pareciera un inmenso mar de libros todos acomodados en estantes algunos otros sobre la mesa y también hay libros apilados en el piso, -es increíble- digo con gran asombro, -todos estos libros los he estudiado, ¿a ti te gusta algún libro en particular?-, me pregunta con un gran interés, -lo siento, no podría responder a eso, no puedo recordar casi nada de mi pasado-, al escuchar eso twilight se muestra apenada y pide una disculpa a lo que le digo que no se apure por ese detalle.

En ese momento veo que un pequeño dragón purpura entra a la habitación,-Twilight, la cena esta casi lista-, -¡ho! Spike el sera nuestro invitado esta noche su nombre es Keyt- le dice al pequeño dragón, el me mira con extrañes -esta bien entonces serviré para 3 hoy-.

Mientras el pequeño dragón se encarga de la cena twilight empieza a hacer preguntas para poder ver si recordaba algo, pero solo podía recordar cosas sin relevancia o de utilidad, posteriormente a la cena seguimos platicando y explicándome cosas que no podía recordar cosas como el significado de las Cutie marks, sobre la magia natural en los unicornios. -Disculpa por todas estas molestias, pero en verdad no puedo recordar casi nada sobre mi, debo ser peor que un potrillo-,le digo en un tono muy apenado y con la vista al suelo, -no es ninguna molestia, ademas esto no es tu culpa, pero si me sorprendió un poco que no recuerdes el significado de tu Cutie mark o de tus habilidades como unicornio-, -eres muy amable con migo, realmente te estoy agradecido por todo esto que haces por mi-, ella me mira y sonríe un poco sonrojada, -ya es tarde, deberías ir a descansar, mañana sera un día largo y no te preocupes veras que encontraremos algo que pueda ayudarnos-, me dice y después se retira a u habitación a descansar, yo me quedo recostado en el pequeño tendido que ella me dio, el sueño empieza a vencerme pero mi mente sigue tratando de acomodar las piezas, miro el techo y suspiro con desdén, preguntándome por que me encontraba en esa situación tan poco común, por que no odia recordar, que clase de pony era antes y si seria bueno regresar a ser así, acaso hay alguien buscándome...


	2. Capitulo II: Nuevo Amanecer

si ya se que tal vez la descripción de los colores que doy de los personajes no es precisamente el que usan, pero recuerden que el coloreado de la serie esta hecho digital y el solo pack de colores de los ojos de twilight consta de 6 colores intercalados dependiendo de la toma, así que solo salto al color base.

Capitulo II: nuevo amanecer

La escasa luz del día empieza a entrar por la ventana y los sonidos diurnos de la naturaleza anuncian el nuevo amanecer. Casi no dormí gracias al acoso de los pocos recuerdos que me visitaron en mis sueños, pero no son una garantía de ser reales por ser entre sueños, pero decidí no gastar tiempo atormentándome por ello y me atreví a leer y estudiar algunos de esos libros, no podía depender de mi anfitriona para resolver o aclara cosas que olvide ya que tampoco me quiero convertir en una molestia.

El silencio de la habitación es interrumpido por el saludo de aquella unicornio que me hospedo, giro hacia ella y respondo adecuadamente. Twilihgt se acerca a mi mientras mira los libros que acomode sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba en un rincón y que tome como escritorio efímero.

-¿te fueron de utilidad los libros?-, exclama en un tono jovial mientras me mira llena de interrogante, -si, podría decir que me ayudaron mucho, pero si tu duda es si develaron algo sobre mi persona, me temo que no-, su expresión se torno un algo seria mientras baja un poco la mirada. -Bueno aun queda el resto del día para investigar algo-.

Después de tomar el desayuno nos dirigimos a la plaza del Ponyville para encontrarnos con alguien mas; Twilight me cuanta sobre las cosas de ocurren en el lugar, me cuanta sobre la soberana del reino, sobre su joven ayudante y algunas historias de sus amigas. Entre todo lo que conversamos me menciona sobre una de sus amigas llamada Pinkie Pie, una alegre y muy eufórica pony que al parecer conoce a cada habitante del lugar y que ella es a la pony que veríamos.  
Nuestra charla es amena y entre mas me cuenta mi interés en esos relatos se hace mayor casi como si fuera un potrillo escuchando cuentos de antaño.

Me percato de que alguien se hacer rápidamente hacia nosotros corriendo mientras sonríe. Es una alegre pony de color rosa, ella se detiene súbitamente y empieza a formular preguntas a Twilight tan rápido mientras saltaba a nuestro alrededor, -ella es Pinkie Pie, la pony de la que te hable- me dice Twilight, -Pinkie ¿de casualidad tu conoces a Keyt ó lo has visto antes?-, la vigorosa pony me mira de arriba hacia abajo y casi gritando responde. -No, nunca lo había visto antes y yo conozco a cada pony de Ponyville, se los nombres de cada uno y se sus fechas de cumple años-, al escuchar eso sentí un poco de celos, -¿pero quien eres?, ¿de donde vienes?, ¿eres amigo de twilight?, ¡ayer te vi acompañando a Zecora!, ¿eres amigo de Zecora?-, sus preguntas tan constantes me hacen sentir aturdido y solo retrocedo paso a paso mientras Pinkie Pie acerca su rostro hacia mi.

Twilight se interpone entre ella y yo, -espera Pinkie, el no puede recordar, parece sufrir de amnesia y lo estas asustando-, la pelirosada pony detiene su actuar y pide una disculpa y explica que jamas me había visto en Ponyville y que lamentaba no ser de mas utilidad. Mis ánimos decaen por la situación, mis opciones de terminan y al parecer solo me queda el ser un forastero mal afortunado. giro mi mirada a las dos ponys y les agradezco por su ayuda y me disculpo por las molestias, yo no pertenezco a Ponyville y ahí no encontraría pistas de mi pasado y seria mejor alejarme y buscar en otro lugar. voy la vuelta y me marcho a medio galope. Pinkie Pie intenta detenerme pero Twilight se lo impide diciéndole que debo estar a solas para poder aclarar mis ideas.

Llego hasta un lago cercano, mi aliento esta agitado pero mi mente lo esta más, me aproximo a la rivera de este y miro mi reflejo una vez mas a a quien veo es una versión temeroso y ansioso por los eventos que me acontecen, cierro mis ojos y aspiro muy profundo para después exhalar muy despacio mientras abro los ojos de nuevo pare encontrarme con el reflejo de alguien mas, dirijo mi mirada para ver a un pony de color rojo y anaranjada crin, me mira por unos momentos y en tono muy calmo dice, -solo mirar al lago no sirve-. esas palabras retumban en mi como un trueno.

Mi mente se llena de pensamientos e interrogantes, todo se aclara, no podía quedarme lamentando por mi destino, debía hacer algo, mi oportunidad estaba justo ahí, tal vez no podía regresar a ser el mismo de antes pero si podía elegir quien ser ahora. -Tienes razón, debo de hacer algo, si no puedo recordar quien era entonces seré alguien ahora, muchas gracias por su consejo... hem.. pero no se su nombre-, -Macintosh, Big Macintosh-, -señor Macintosh- repite en tono afable, -gracias Big Macintosh, pero si comenzare una nueva vida debo tener un propósito y una ocupación no puedo depender de otros-, Big Macintosh pone su casco derecho bajo su barbilla, -¿conoce de algún trabajo que pueda hacer?-, el mueve su cabeza en señal de aceptación e indicándome con su casco que lo siga.

Llegamos hasta una granja tan grande y llena de manzanos que no puedo ver su limite, en el portal de esta hay un letrero de madera con una manzana tallada en el, Macintosh me dice que la granja se llama Sweet Apple Acres, me explica sobre el lugar y todo lo relacionado con ella asi como el trabajo que tiene pendiente. Un cargamento urgente les fue solicitado, el no tenia problema alguno el cargarlo todo y trasportarlo, pero el problema era el tiempo.  
-¿En donde te habías metido Big Macintosh?, no tenemos tiempo, veo trajiste ayuda- exclama enérgicamente una pony rubia con sombrero vaquero, -hola manzanita, mi nombre es Applejack y ¿cual es el tuyo?-, -keyt... Big Macintosh me dijo que podría ayudar con cargar unos pedidos-, ella me mira con sus brillantes ojos verdes, -claro que si, ahora estamos u poco presionados con eso-.

Empezamos con la ardua labor, no podía recordar como usar la magia que me había explicado Twilight asi que hice la tarea como todos en ese momento, pero me resultaba un poco cansado pero al ver como esos dos hermanos trabajaban tan duro y sin descanso me fue de gran inspiración y a pesar de lo duro que me resultaba no podía decepcionarlos y mucho menos decepcionarme yo solo.

solo pasaron un par de horas y la labor estaba terminada y Big Macintosh se dirijio a su destino para cumplir el pedido, Applejack me invito a tomar uno de sus tan famosos jugos de manzanas de los Apple, mientras los dos descansamos me pregunto sobre mi ya que ella nunca me había visto por Ponyville, después de una larga charla Applejack me brindo información de utilidad sobre el pueblo. Después de un tiempo me despedí y me encamine hacia Ponyville.

Mientras camino por las calles intento planear como llevar mi ahora nueva vida en ese lugar la luz del día empieza desvanecerse, a poca distancia veo la silueta de alguien ya conocida, esos ojos ojos tan profundo me miran mientras sonríe, -¿ya pensaste que aras?-, muevo mi cabeza muy poco de arriba hacia abajo,-si no puedo ser quien era antes, entonces seré un nuevo pony-, twilight sonrie gentilmente mientras dice, -me alegra escuchar eso, pero por ahora debemos regresar a casa-, al escuchar esas palabras mi corazón agito y no pude evitar responder con una sonrisa -si-.


End file.
